Government entities have been progressively concerned about the quality of water recycled for potable purposes. For example, Orange County, Calif., further treats biologically-treated wastewater via microfiltration, reverse osmosis, and advanced oxidation processes prior to delivering the further treated wastewater into aquifer. Some other entities have skipped the delivery into aquifer and deliver similarly treated water to be blended with potable water. Despite their excellent virus removal capabilities, nanofiltration and reverse osmosis have not been eligible for high log removal value (“LRV”) credit, which is due to the inability of previous systems to guarantee delivery of water having a high log removal value (e.g., LRV≥12) of enteric virus.
Furthermore, certain industrial applications use, among other processes, nanofiltration and/or reverse osmosis to purify water utilized in processes that require high purity water. Examples of such processes include, but are not limited to, steam generation (boiler systems), cooling systems, electronic parts manufacture, food production, beverage production, pharmaceutical production, and the like. The methods provided herein help cure these deficiencies, at least in part.